lillyandjayefandomcom-20200214-history
This Means War
Headcanon= Emily and Marlene are together. Having faced one obstacle, they face another. War. The Allegiant have finally waged war against the faction system, having enough members to do so plus more to spare. They have the supply, as well as the help from other experiments (mainly the experiments of Australia, Spain, Brazil, and Canada (and the second German experiment.)). Luck seemed to be on their side. Everything was going good. At least until the Korean, Chinese, and British joined the war against them. What will happen next? |-| Fic= Marlene paced in her quarters back at the Allegiant HQ, wondering why the hell the Korean and Chinese joined the British and Chicago? Why? "Emily, what the hell is this?" "Why are you asking me?" Emily asked quietly, "I might do logistics, but I'm no omnipresent genius, by the way." Pausing, she runs her fingers down the desk. Marlene sighed and slowly sat down next to Emily. "Probably because I'm pissed at not only Kyarah, but at half the world. And I actually mean it." Emily had not been to Erudite since the incident, and was avoiding it on principle. "Well, then, Mar - you can join the club," she says tiredly. Marlene remains silent, having slipped into her own little world. If only I could flee. Leave all this load of bullshit behind both Em and I. Emily sighed, the picture of Friedrich and Lucia was yellowing. She'd found it at the Bureau, before Kyarah could, and looking at it was bittersweet. Marlene began muttering words in French under her breath. They were mainly curses, as her thoughts weren't so pleasant. At least not the ones that were crossing her mind at that moment. Emily translated fluently enough, smiling at a memory that came to mind. That head of flaming red hair she'd had stood out enormously in Berlin. Here, it had been more normal. Sighing, Marlene snapped out of her thoughts. Noticing that Emily was smiling, she raised her eyebrows. Probably thinking of Berlin.. "Jeder für sich . Das war einer der großen Fehler ..." She muttered mostly to herself. Being able to translate it with little difficulty, she spoke quietly. "Fatal flaw?" Emily nodded. "Every man for himself.'They said if you can fight for yourself you should. Berlin was nice, but it had values I never necessarily agreed with." Marlene raised her eyebrows. "I thought Berlin was perfect? Or at least in your eyes." Emily nodded. "It was, before they came." "Ah." She was silent for a few more moments. "Em.. What was your first impression of me? When we first woke up." "When we first woke up, you were a weird girl speaking a language I didn't know," Emily replied truthfully. She raised her eyebrows, "Hurtful." She grinned, as if to prove she was only joking. "At least you now know it was French." Emily chuckled. "Was I the same?" She grinned sheepishly. "I actually thought you were a hot little geek." She laughed, "Until the fake memories began to kick in, that is. I was just embarassed." Emily rolled her eyes. "Trust you to think that." "What's that suppose to mean?" Emily bent over the desk with something between a grin and bursting out in laughter showing on her face. "Can't you figure it out Marley? Trust you to find me hot." Category:RP Category:Emilene Category:DRU